diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Greg Heffley/@comment-27723415-20160220204944
Greg is younger than Rowley, as his birthday takes place during the summer, while Rowley's takes place during the first semester of the school year. Greg was born in June (Dog Days) and Rowley was born in October (Rodrick Rules). If calculated well enough, Greg is revealed to be born on June 18. Sweetie had to get his stomach pumped for nothing, due to the fact that Greg ate the whoopie pies, not Sweetie. Greg's birthday is in June in the book and movie series while it is in February according to the online book. As what has been stated by Greg's creator, Jeff Kinney, Greg is drawn almost completely bald. Additionally, he slightly resembles Charlie Brown. It is possible that Greg has hyperthymesia- a condition that lets the individual to recall almost everything in their life. However, in previous books, he is shown to have a bad memory. It is most likely that he is inventing memories and has simply been told by his parents about life before birth. He talks about his time in pre-school, but this is not unusual as most people's first memories occur age 1-2. Greg has underwent detention three times: First for sleeping in class. (The Last Straw) Second for vandalizing the school walls (but this wasn't mentioned/shown). (Cabin Fever) Third for giving a fake elevator pass card to kids new to his middle school. (Third Wheel) Due to Greg having three detentions altogether, he could not sign up as a candidate for the student president. Greg was only 5 pounds 7 ounces at birth with average being 7.5 pounds though new-borns may vary from 5.5-10 pounds, this may be as he was born 3 weeks premature though most children born up to 1 month premature are of normal weight. He is the only member of his family who did not serve as a main antagonist in any book. The other members of his family serves as a main antagonist in at least one book (Rodrick at Rodrick Rules, Frank at The Last Straw, Susan at Dog Days, and Manny at Cabin Fever). Greg tends to be very optimistic and full of himself, believing that he will be rich and famous, and that by the age of 12-13, he would have his own reality TV show. It is revealed in The Last Straw that Greg swears a lot, often swearing at school and even swearing in front of his toddler brother, Manny and also using "made-up" swears like "Raspberry PlasticTickle Bear", etc. In the second film when Greg finds out Manny put a cookie in his gaming console, you can see that it is an Xbox 360 Elite. In Dog Days, there are multiple times when you can see Greg playing a PlayStation Portable and an unidentified home-console. Greg is rarely seen smiling. Greg once fainted after seeing crickets in a box. Usually it is a childish habit of fainting at the sight of insects and arachnids, considering Greg is nearly a teenager. Greg is seen to have a high voice in the first and second films but in Dog Days his voice is very deep. Greg is the least popular kid in school in the first film when he got beaten up by Fregley in Wrestling Class, and by Patty in "The Wizard of Oz" play. Greg believes that he is the best person he knows. He also seems to be quite self-absorbed due to his thoughts about some people and how oblivious he is of his behavior sometimes. Greg still uses baby wipes, even if he is on the verge of teenage years, as shown in the book, Old School. Greg has contact-lenses, as mentioned in The Last Straw. He is favored by Grandpa according to Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rul